


Lullaby Series 4: Lullaby Times Four

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-21
Updated: 2003-01-21
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Post Requiem.  Sequel to "L is for Lullaby" and "Lullaby Redux", and "Lullaby in the Sky".  Scully gives birth again. Monica and  John have their first child.  Who will help take care of the children and help them develop their budding abilities?





	Lullaby Series 4: Lullaby Times Four

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Lullaby Series 4: Lullaby Times Four

## Lullaby Series 4: Lullaby Times Four

### by Donnilee
    
    
    TITLE:       Lullaby Times Four
    AUTHOR:      Donnilee
    WEBSITE:     <http://donnilee.tripod.com>
    RATING:      NC-17
    

CATEGORY: MSR/Married. DRR.  
SPOILERS: Not really. 

SUMMARY: Post Requiem. Sequel to "L is for Lullaby" and "Lullaby Redux", and "Lullaby in the Sky". Scully gives birth again. Monica and John have their first child. Who will help take care of the children and help them develop their budding abilities? 

DISCLAIMER: Nope. Not mine. Used shamelessly and without remorse. They belong to Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen, and Fox Broadcasting. 

DEDICATION: This one is for Dresa who keeps asking for a continuation of this series ... eh hem, among others! SPECIAL THANKS: Thanks to Laura for beta reading this puppy and stepping up to the plate when I was in a jam! Thanks darling! 

* * *

* * *

**PART 1 (PG-13)**  
**MULDERS' HOME**  
**INDIAN HEAD, MD**

The seven months following that fateful visit from Hemma and Hexlar were a whirlwind of activity. We only went out of town on two cases. Near the end of my pregnancy, I stuck close to home. Monica had taken care of the kids while we were gone and we'd planned our trips so they didn't coincide with the visits from the aliens. They had come again three months later and then again last month after another three months. The second time we all made the trip to the ship. 

I'd been eight months pregnant at that point. The only good thing about the trip was that the lighter gravity of the ship took some of the weight of my belly off my back. I was huge! 

Just like before, I could do little more than waddle the last month of my pregnancy. Now my water had broken and Mulder was running my packed bag out to the car. I'd quickly called my mother to come over and baby sit. She was on her way. I paced restlessly, feeling the muscles hitch in my abdomen, which were the precursors to real contractions. 

Mulder came back inside, and approached me in the living room. His face was grim. "Scully ..." 

"What's wrong?" I asked, knowing by the look on his face that something wasn't right. 

Before he could respond, Hemma and someone whom I assumed was Hexla entered the living room behind Mulder. 

I gasped, "What are you doing here?" I shouted at them, my anger and fear for my babies making me bold. 

Hemma responded in a calm voice. "We are here to help with the birth." 

"NO! I'm going to the hospital. Now get out of my way!" I went to go past Mulder and he caught his arm across my chest, lifting my boobs in the air as his arm slid across the top of my stomach. 

"Let me go!" I screamed, starting to panic. No way was I having this baby at home. 

"We will not hurt you, child," Hemma said in a soothing voice. 

"I'M NOT A FUCKING CHILD!" I screamed, knowing somewhere in the back of my head that I was irrational and that screaming wasn't going to help. 

Hexla stepped forward and I turned to Mulder as though he had a choice, "Keep him away from me!" I struggled to pull away from Mulder and felt pain rip across my abdomen. 

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" I screamed, my arms clutching my stomach as I swayed. Mulder's arms wrapped more tightly around me. 

"I won't let him hurt you Scully. They'll have to kill me first." 

I stared into his eyes, wetness pooling in mine. His voice calmed me. I sounded pitiful when I finally caught my breath and could speak again. "I want to go to the hospital." 

Mulder turned to Hemma. "That is where she feels safe. Can't you understand that?" 

Hemma tilted her head and said, "What do you call birth assistants here on Earth?" 

"Midwives," Mulder said. 

"Tell them I'm her midwife." 

I started shaking my head. "We've cooperated with you. Why are you doing this?" 

"We want to help and I can make this easier for you. You experience more pain than we do." 

"I don't want your help!" I wailed. 

Her eyes caught mine and I felt paralyzed for a moment. "I can help take the pain away. You will be much stronger after this birth than after the last one." She hesitated and looked at Hexla. I heard the odd humming that indicated they were talking in their own language. 

I saw Mulder bite his bottom lip in consternation. He didn't know what to do. Hemma looked at me again. "You must ..." She stopped as Hexla said something to her. She hesitated and turned back to me. "I'm not good with expressing myself in your language." She hesitated again, her eyes showing genuine distress. As though she had to force the new word between her lips, she said, "Ppl...please let me help you." 

I imagined she'd never had to ask politely for anything in her life. She issued orders and was obeyed. We had since learned that she was very high in hierarchy among the elders. One of only six senior members sent to Earth. She was obeyed without question. We were informed that we should be honored by her interest and attention to us. Frankly, all I felt most of the time was worry and fear. Her status meant nothing to me, but I also learned that insulting her was not the way to get what I wanted. 

Another contraction hit and I nearly doubled over, "Aaaaaahhhhhh..." 

"Scully! Please!" Mulder shouted. "We can't wait much longer." 

I nodded. I lifted my head with effort and found her face. "All right. You can help, but only if I can go to the hospital. And you must let my doctor be there." 

She nodded, obviously not happy that I placed more faith in my doctor than in her. Mulder said, "Put your arm over my shoulder". 

I reached up as he bent down and I saw Hemma nod at the bounty hunter. He shook his head, "Dana Scully, I am strong. Can I carry you?" 

I looked at Mulder and he whispered, "I'm sorry Scully, I could carry you, but it would be tough." 

I knew I was much heavier than usual and even Mulder would be taxed to pick me up in a baby carry. I felt the fight drain out of me and nodded sharply. 

The alien stepped forward and I tensed as he bent down to put his arm behind my legs, one arm already on my shoulder. He looked up at me. "I am Hemplar. I will not hurt you." 

I nodded and I saw Mulder look at him strangely. This time, he hadn't known who the alien was. I think he thought as I did, that it was Hexla, who always had come with Hemma before. 

He lifted me easily into his arms as though I weighed nothing, strode out the door, and placed me in the rear seat of the van. He slid into the passenger seat as Mulder slid into the drivers seat. 

I gasped. "Mom!" 

"She just pulled in, Scully," Mulder informed me as Hemma slid her hip onto the edge of the seat where I lay flat on my back, raising my knees. 

Mulder rolled down the window. "Maggie! The kids are asleep upstairs. We have to go, NOW!" 

Maggie stared at the Hemplar in the passenger and Mulder tried to reassure her. "It's all right." 

She nodded, not convinced, and ran toward the house. I let my head drop down onto the seat, no longer able to hold it up as another contraction wracked my frame. I began to cry out and Hemma laid her hands on either side of my abdomen and spread them wide. Her odd humming began and I could feel a vibration coming from the palms of her hands. 

"What are you doing? Please tell me what you're doing! I can't stand not knowing." 

In English, Hemplar said, "Hemma, remember what Hexla said." 

She nodded and said, "All of our women have the ability to heal. Part of that ability is making muscles work at optimum efficiency, this reduces pain." 

I nodded and relaxed, knowing there wasn't much I could do to stop her, but a little less afraid. She resumed her ministrations and I felt the tension ease from the muscles of my stomach. I sighed in relief. 

"Scully?" Mulder asked as he weaved in and out of traffic, heading for the hospital. 

"It's working, Mulder. It feels better." 

I heard him sigh and the tires squealed slightly as he turned into the hospital entrance five minutes later. Without being asked, Hemma opened the side door of the van, hopping out, and Hemplar leaned in helping me slide off the seat. He immediately picked me up and Mulder pointed to the Emergency Room door and lead the way. 

* * *

**BALTIMORE GENERAL HOSPITAL**  
**BALTIMORE, MD**

Dr. Louise Marin met us inside the door with a stretcher. Her eyes opened wide as she saw the enormous alien, who to her just looked like an enormous man. His six foot, six inch frame dwarfed me as he cradled me in his arms. 

Mulder quickly explained. "Dr. Marin. These are our friends." He pointed to Hemma and said, "This is Hanna, and she is a midwife. She'll be joining us." 

He had used the more common false name, knowing that the doctor would find their names odd. "This is Hugh, her husband. He'll wait in the waiting room. But we needed his muscle." He flashed a self-deprecating smile and Dr. Marin nodded, not entirely comfortable with this change of plans. 

She looked squarely at Hemma and said, "I'm in charge, don't forget it." Then she smartly turned on her heel and began pushing the stretcher toward the elevator. I saw Hemma open her mouth and Mulder shook his head at her, warning her to be silent. 

Surprisingly, she kept her silence and followed with the rest into the elevator. 

Everyone followed like ducklings. I startled when I looked up and realized that she was no longer wearing the flowing white sarong that usually graced her statuesque body. She was wearing hospital scrubs that matched the doctors perfectly. I hoped she hadn't made that happen in plain sight. If she had, I guess no one had noticed. I only had one contraction in the elevator but it was definitely sooner than the last one. 

We went quickly to the third floor Maternity Department and were put into a birthing room that was waiting for us. Dr. Marin handed Hemma sterile gloves without saying a word. Hemma eyed them and then watched the doctor place them over her hands. She was a fast learner and followed suit without comment. When handed the surgical mask, she again followed the doctor's example without hesitation. You'd think she did this every day. I had to give her credit. The contractions were coming faster now. 

I tensed again as Dr. Marin removed my nightgown and panties, putting a Johnny coat on me, leaving the back unbuttoned. She then positioned my heels in the stirrups of the birthing table. I turned to look for Mulder and he was donning a mask, and removing his shoes, slipping surgical booties over his stocking feet. He helped me lean forward and climbed onto the bed behind me. I couldn't see Hemma's lips, but somehow knew she was smiling as she nodded her approval at Mulder's positioning. She almost looked ... impressed. 

I glanced at the doorway and frowned. She followed my eyes and saw the door was still open and Hemplar was still standing there. "You don't need to see this part," she admonished. "Wait in ... Waiting room." 

He nodded and closed the door. I guess he'd wander around til he found it. I didn't have time to worry about him anymore as another contraction hit. I wailed in pain as another nurse entered the room. 

Mulder leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Don't forget to breathe, Scully." His hands rubbed up and down my arms in a soothing motion and I took shallow puffing breaths as my abdomen began to relax. 

Hemma turned sensing her presence and stared at her. The nurse did a double take and looked to Dr. Marin. She said, "Mrs. Mulder has a midwife, Carrie. We won't be needing you for this one. Just leave the cart." 

She nodded and left, closing the door again. I saw Dr. Marin was looking at the clock over my head. "Contractions two minutes apart. Don't push yet, Dana." 

I felt her fingers inside measuring me. "About 9 centimeters dilated," she announced. "These are coming quicker than the last ones." 

I nodded and Hemma moved to my side. "Breathe shallow or you will dry out," she instructed. Dr. Marin nodded her agreement. 

It was difficult, but I tried to remember my Lamaze training and took short puffing breaths though my pursed lips. I was sweating profusely. How she knew where everything was, I had no idea. But she had wheeled the cart next to the bed and was suddenly bathing my head with a cool washcloth dipped in a plastic basin of cool water. 

I sighed in relief. "You're doing great, honey," Mulder whispered. 

I nodded. "God, I'm so hot." 

Hemma dropped the washcloth back in the cool water and placed a hand on the back of my neck under my sweat soaked hairline. Her hands were cool but not freezing and I felt a rush of cooling spread down my body. I sighed in relief and looked at her wide-eyed. Her eyes glittered in the dim light. 

She took her free hand and bathed my neck and face again and asked, "Better?" 

"Yes," I said weakly. The washcloth was for show. All the cooling was coming from her hand on the back of my neck. 

Dr. Marin looked at her oddly but then jerked her attention back to me as another contraction hit. Hemma dropped the cloth into the basin again and laid her hands on my stomach, probing gently. 

Dr. Marin glanced at her hands, decided she was doing no harm, and bent down between my legs to get a closer look. "O.K., that was only one minute, Dana. Next one, we start pushing." 

The next one came and I pushed, then again, and I pushed. This went on for what seemed like forever. I could tell Dr. Marin was concerned but not saying anything. 

"Do you want an epidural, Dana," Mulder asked. He'd talked me into one the last time. He hated to see me in pain. 

I shook my head, "Not yet." 

Dr. Marin nodded and Hemma tapped the doctor on the shoulder. She looked up and Hemma asked, "May I?" 

The doctor hesitated but then slowly stood from her stool and let Hemma sit down. "Please tell me what you are doing," Dr. Marin said, obviously distrustful. 

"The babies are not coming, right?" she asked the doctor. 

Dr. Marin nodded; looking annoyed that Hemma had said it out loud. I however was grateful to know there was trouble, even though my body tensed with tension at the announcement. 

Hemma looked up at me over my belly. "Do not worry ... Dana, I will coax them out," she said in her odd accent. 

The doctor looked skeptical but said, "What are you going to try?" 

"Repositioning," was all she said. 

One hand descended on my abdomen and one slid gently into my vagina. Her fingers walked over my taut abdomen, pushing fairly hard and I could feel a lot of pressure inside on the left hand side. I grunted in discomfort. 

"Calmly, Dana. A little more. One baby is blocking the other." 

"How do you ...?" Dr. Marin asked, but then decided not to continue her questioning at this time. 

A cramping sensation flashed over my stomach and I grunted in pain. "Sorry!" Hemma whispered. 

She retracted her hand and then stood, her other hand still on my abdomen. She looked at the doctor for a moment and said, "Do the episiotomy now. They will come with next contraction." 

Dr. Marin hesitated but then slid onto her stool as Hemma moved out of the way. She peeled off her bloody glove and dropped it the waste receptacle for soiled gloves and pulled a new one on from the pile lying on the cart. She stared at the doctor again and then without being asked, handed the doctor an instrument. 

Dr. Marin warned me. "I'm going to inject you with Lydocaine, Dana." 

"What is lydocaine?" Hemma asked. 

The doctor peered at her queerly wondering why she didn't know this when she seemed to know so much else. 

I caught my breath and panted out, "Just a numbing agent, Hem, uh, Hanna, so I won't feel the cut." 

I felt the stick of the needle and then the harsh pressure as she cut below but then Dr. Marin said. "All done, here we go." 

Hemma nodded and then put her hands on my abdomen as I contracted again. I wailed and pushed with the doctor and Mulder encouraging me. "Push, push, push, push, push, O.K., relax." 

I fell back into Mulder's chest realizing that the pain of my contraction hadn't been nearly as severe as before. I looked up to Hemma and realized she had eased the pain if not the tension during the contraction. The tension was needed to work the muscles to push, but she had definitely relieved some of the pain. It hadn't been bad at all. Very tolerable, in fact. 

I smiled weakly at her and said, "Hot again." 

She nodded and bathed me, her hand on my neck, and cooling spread again. In no time, I was contracting again and she we repeated this process a second and third time and then Dr. Marin said, "I have a crown!" 

We all smiled. "Big push, Dana!" she instructed as the next contraction hit. 

I wailed and felt the baby's head emerge. I looked at the mirror mounted on the wall behind the doctor and could see the baby's head sticking out. 

"I can see the head, Dana!" Mulder cried. "Almost there, baby. Almost there!" he cooed in my ear. 

I closed my eyes and pushed again, the contractions nearly constant now. The baby slid into the world without a whimper. Dr. Marin snatched the blue bulb off the tray and cleared the baby's nose and mouth of mucus. She took the clamp Hemma held out and then cut the cord. Hemma held out of her hands and the doctor handed the baby to her. Hemma smiled and moved to the washbasin off to the side. "A boy, Dana!" she chortled. 

"Is he O.K.?!" Mulder asked, sounding a little frantic. 

"He's perfect," Dr. Marin replied. 

Hemma began bathing the infant as I began contracting again, feeling these contractions more since she was not there to ease them. 

I shouted again in pain, which was probably just as well. Dr. Marin was too suspicious of how easy this was going after the last ones. "Easy, Dana, almost there. One more time, PUSH!" 

"PUSH!" Mulder cried. "Breathe!" 

I pushed, I wailed and cut off the circulation in Mulder's hands as I delivered the second baby, collapsing again into his chest. My eyes were closed when I asked, "Second one?" 

They knew what I was asking. "It's another baby girl!" Mulder said, around a sob of joy. 

"Hot damn!" I said and we both laughed weakly. 

Hemma placed the baby boy next to me all bundled in linen and wearing a cheesecloth cap. She took the second baby to bathe her and Dr. Marin proceeded to help me deliver my afterbirth and sew me up as I held another precious bundle in my arms. 

"Names?" I asked Mulder. "And if you say, Moonbeam, I'm going to kill you," I joked. 

Mulder chuckled as he slid out from behind me and stood next to the bed, gazing down at me. I pulled my Johnny coat down and coaxed the baby to my nipple. He had trouble for a few seconds but the latched on and sucked greedily. I smiled even as I winced in pain. 

Hemma came with the second baby and handed her over gently to Mulder after gazing into her little face. "The boy was 6 pounds, 2 ounces, the girl was 4 pounds, 14 ounces," she announced. 

Mulder and I stared at each other in shock. "What?" she asked. 

Mulder cleared his throat and said, "That was the exact weights of Sean and Missy." 

Hemma smiled, "I'm not surprised." 

"I am," Dr. Marin announced. "I suppose you're refusing blood tests again?" she asked. 

I nodded and she sighed. "Just for the record, I'm advising against it." 

"I understand," I said. 

She looked at Hemma then and said, "Hanna, I would like to ask you what you did before, if that's all right with you." 

Hemma tilted her head and nodded. "I can try to explain it to you." She paused and then said, "Do you have pen and paper?" 

The doctor nodded and went to the sink area in the birthing room and came back with a small writing tablet and a pen. She was scrubbed up and clean again, her gloves off and her mask hanging around her neck. I saw that Hemma had mimicked her and smiled. I was so relieved nothing had gone wrong and Hemma really had been a help. Now I was afraid she would give something away. Mulder whispered in Hemma's ear when Dr. Marin's back was turned. "Be careful what you say, don't mention any psychic ability." 

Hemma just stared at him, smiled widely, and then nodded when she saw Mulder's warning look. She took the proffered pen and paper and began drawing a diagram. She turned it around facing away from her when she was finished so we all could see. 

She showed the two babies in my womb, butting shoulders together just above my vaginal opening. "This is how they were positioned. For some reason, they both moved down at the same time. I could feel the shoulders on both sides of her abdomen and that's not normal." 

She was looking down and almost writing upside down as she placed some tiny X's on the paper. "Here and here are pressure points for the abdominal muscles. When you push on them, they contract." 

"That was the cramping I felt?" I asked. 

She nodded. So I pushed to the left inside your vagina to push the girl back and pushed on those pressure points. When the muscles contracted, the slipped back and to the side. This allowed the boy to descend normally and her to ... wait her turn," she finished. 

Dr. Marin was shaking her head as she chuckled. "I'll be damned. No magic involved after all, huh?" 

Hemma smiled widely, obviously amused. "No magic, just natural use of the body's muscles." 

Dr. Marin nodded, "In spite of myself, I'm impressed. I'd like to learn more. Can you stop by sometime and make an appointment with me?" 

Hemma hesitated. She was unused to dealing with humans. So was Hemplar. Hexla was really the only one that was anywhere near adept at communicating with us and not blowing his cover. She licked her lips. 

"I will be leaving town soon, but I will ... um, draw you some pictures like this one with explanations and send them to you. Would that be good?" 

Dr. Marin nodded, looking a little disappointed. "Sure, whatever information you can give me would be good. No such thing as too much information, right?" 

I bit my lip thinking sometimes too much information was scary as hell. 

Dr. Marin continued. "Could you include explanations as to what I will feel when the baby or babies are in certain positions, such as breech birth, etc.? 

Hemma nodded, looking unsure of herself now. "I will do that and send them through Dana." 

Dr. Marin nodded. "Well I'll leave you alone now and go clean up. We'll keep you overnight, Dana. Mr. Mulder, you can sleep in the recliner. If there are no problems, we'll release you tomorrow around 11:00 AM." 

We all nodded at her as she strode from the room. 

There was silence for a moment and she looked at me. "Was that inappropriate to teach her?" 

I smiled. "No, but it was humbling for her, I'm sure." 

She smiled. "I didn't know how to ... talk to her. I need to learn more." 

"If you're going to be hanging out amongst us, it wouldn't be a bad idea." 

She swallowed. "I need to get out more," she said blandly and Mulder and I burst out laughing. 

"Ooww!" I cried as the laughing hurt my stomach. 

She rushed to me, putting her hands on my stomach and I felt the pain ease. She looked at me worriedly. "I'm all right," I said. "It's supposed to hurt a little, you know." 

She smiled. "Tha ... Thank you for letting me help." 

I stared at her for a moment. "Did you know there was going to be trouble?" 

She bowed her head. "I wasn't sure, but I suspected from the last time I had examined you. The babies should have been head to feet with each other and they were head to head." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, feeling a dart of anger. 

"I didn't want to alarm you, and there was a chance it could correct itself." 

"But it didn't," I stated. 

"No, it didn't. That's why I wanted to be here so badly. I have no knowledge of your medical doctors and what they know. What would have happened if I hadn't been here?" 

I swallowed, licking my lips. "They would have taken the babies by Cesarean." 

"Cesarean?" she asked, unfamiliar with that word. 

"They would have cut my belly open and taken the babies out and sewed me back up." 

She looked horrified. "No! Oh my hmmm, hmmm, hmmm," she hummed looking frantic. "No!" she said again. 

Mulder placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right. We do it all the time when a woman has trouble delivering. They give them anesthesia and there is no pain." 

She looked from Mulder to me and just said, "I'm glad I was here." 

We smiled at her. I admitted softly, "So am I." 

She smiled then, a dazzling smile. "I will go now and report. But I will visit you at home, maybe day after tomorrow?" 

"That would be fine," I said, no longer fearing her, knowing she had genuinely wanted to help me. They were a paradox, these aliens. 

She strode to the door and turned to face us. Her body wavered like you were seeing her through water and then she stood there in her sarong. "You can't leave like that!" I cried. 

She smiled and wavered again, wearing scrubs again. "Did you like my... out ... fit?" she asked, trying out a new word. 

I chuckled then, holding my stomach, always surprised when they displayed humor. "I hope no one saw you do that," Mulder said sternly. 

Her smile faded and she said, "I did it in the van when I saw the people through the glass doors. No one saw the change." 

We nodded. "I will be careful," she added. "I will talk with Hexla more to learn your odd customs and traditions and more of your language." 

"Why bother?" Mulder asked. 

"I want to help and the more I know, the more I can help." 

With that cryptic remark, she opened the door and was gone. 

I handed the baby to Mulder as he placed the girl in my arms. "So what about names?" 

He looked at me, "How about Samantha and Charles?" 

I smiled. "Sounds good to me." 

He placed the baby in the bassinet provided next to the bed and turned and said. "I better go check the waiting room and make sure they are gone. And I should call your mother." 

"I'll call her. I should warn her in case they show up at the house." 

He nodded and left the room. I stared down at the small infant in my arms and shifted my weight as I brought my nipple to her mouth and rubbed it on her lips. She pursed her lips and I felt a rush of warmth go through me. Then she locked on like a pro and began to suck. 

My head fell back on the pillow and I wondered if my mother was all right with Sean and Missy. She must be worried sick after seeing the aliens in the van with us. I grunted and jostled the baby, reaching for the phone on the bedside table. 

The baby lost her grip and began to cry. Just then a nurse came in and said, "Can I help?" 

"Could you hand me the phone?" I asked. 

She scurried to the bedside table and handed me the hand set as I settled back on the pillows. "Number?" she asked. 

"532-0429," I stated. 

She dialed the phone and then retreated from the room. 

* * *

* * *

**PART 2 (PG-13)**  
**MULDERS' HOME**  
**INDIAN HEAD, MD**  
**TWO DAYS LATER**

I looked at the four bassinets lined up against the wall in the nursery. It was 9:00 PM and they were all resting peacefully. I shook my head in amazement, wondering how Dana had delivered four such perfect children from her tiny body. 

My hands went to my own swollen belly and rubbed against the tightness of the skin there. I sighed. I was due any day now and John was driving me crazy, hovering like I was about to collapse at any moment. 

I had called Mulder and Scully and begged them to distract him for an evening. They invited us over for dinner. Mulder and John were now walking on the beach. Dana entered the bedroom and I turned, sensing her there. She was wearing loose fitting sweat pants and a tank top, her swollen breasts confined in a nursing bra. 

She smiled at me and said, "Can you believe it?" 

I smiled and turned back to the babies. "It's a miracle," I said softly. 

"Four miracles, Monica." 

I nodded in silent agreement. "What are you going to do?" 

"I'm not sure yet. We've talked about it a lot, but haven't come up with a permanent solution. I'm on a Family leave of absence right now but that runs out in a month. My mother has offered to come live with us and help me. Although we have the room, that idea doesn't thrill me." 

"Your mother is an extraordinary woman." 

"Yes, she is. I love her very much, I'm just not sure I want her living with me." 

I chuckled, understanding that too much proximity with family could be a bad thing, especially with the weird lives that Mulder and Scully lived. I envied them still, in spite of all their troubles. They were the strongest people I knew. And the love and devotion they had for one another was clearly what made them so strong. I thought I had the same with John, but it had yet to be tested. Only time would tell. 

Just then the doorbell rang and we retreated from the room, closing the door carefully to keep silent. Scully adjusted the knob on the baby monitor before leaving. We went downstairs to the living room and Scully went to the front door. She peered out the peephole on tiptoes and frowned. 

"What is it?" I asked. 

"There's no one there." 

"You have a bell on the back door?" 

"Yes, excuse me a minute." 

She went to the back door and I heard her open it and say, "Hello, Hemma." 

I sucked in my breath and held it trying to hear what was being said. There was no need as they came into the living room. John had described her to me, having seen her only once. However, his description did not prepare me for my first face to face with statuesque woman. She was easily six feet tall and her dark black hair hung over her shoulder to her waist, confined at intervals by a golden thong. 

She smiled at me. "Monica Reyes," she said. 

I smiled nervously, wondering how she knew who I was, but then figuring they probably knew more than we ever wanted to know. "Hello," I said quietly. 

She looked at my belly and said, "You deliver soon." 

"Yes, I'm due any day now." 

"May I touch you?" 

Dana raised her eyebrows, seemingly surprised that she had asked politely. She'd said something about these aliens not being very versed in polite conversation. 

I glanced nervously at Dana but she seemed at ease and said, "She won't hurt you, Monica." 

I nodded. "All right." 

Just then I heard the back door fling open and slam against the back wall. Hemma didn't jump but Scully did. 

"It's all right," she called out, figuring the guys had seen her at the back door and trucked back off the beach as fast as they could. 

John walked briskly into the room and stood beside me, hovering protectively, placing his hand on my shoulder. Hemma walked forward and stood in front of me. John gave her a dirty look and I put my hand over his on my shoulder and said, "Calm down, John, it's all right." 

Hemma looked at him and said, "I will not hurt her. I ... promise." 

His eyes darted from Mulder and Scully to Monica. At Mulder's nod, he sighed and eased himself out of the way. Hemma smiled reassuringly at him and stepped forward, looking down on Monica. Her hands reached slowly, one on her shoulder, one on the abdomen. I looked at Dana and saw by the look on her face that his was a familiar action to her. I relaxed a little more and felt a slight vibration on my abdomen. 

I gasped slightly and I saw the worried frown on John's face. I smiled to reassure him. She looked up and took her hands away slowly and said, "You will deliver tomorrow. She is nearly ready." 

"She?" John squeaked, with an uncharacteristic crack in his voice. 

Hemma smiled. "She," she confirmed. Hemma paused and then said, "Where are you going to have the baby?" 

"Baltimore General." 

"Who is your doctor?" 

"Dr. Louise Marin," I answered. "Dana recommended her." 

Hemma nodded. "Would you like to me to come and assist?" 

Dana had told me about how much help she had been. She had also told me that there had been a problem she hadn't told Dana about. "Is there a problem?" I asked, feeling a shiver of fear coarse through me. 

Hemma shook her head. "No." 

I sensed a slight hesitation and stared at her, fear curling inside me. "What aren't you telling me?" 

She was silent for a long moment as everyone stared at her. She looked at the floor and said, "She is ... feet first, but she may turn over night." 

I sucked a breath and felt tears sting my eyes. The beginnings of panic flooded my body and I wrapped my arms around my belly. John was there instantly, pulling me into an awkward embrace. "Oh God," I breathed out. 

Her hand came down on my shoulder and she said, "This is not to be feared. She may turn overnight, they often do. And if not, I can turn her." 

I blinked rapidly trying not to cry. This pregnancy had been easy so far. I thought that it figured something would have to go wrong at some point. I stared at her again and her look of utter confidence and calm began to seep into me and I felt myself relax. I looked at Dana and she said, "I can't make this decision for you, Monica. Dr. Marin has delivered breech births and done hundreds of C-sections if she couldn't get to the cord, and I'm sure she could deliver your baby regardless. I can't tell you I trust her 100 per cent. But she didn't hurt me and my birth may have gone much differently if she hadn't been there. I think she really does want to help." 

I knew the dangers of a breech birth. The biggest danger was the umbilical cord wrapping around the baby's neck and strangling them to death as they attempted to be born. Sometimes a doctor could reach inside and remove the cord, other times they couldn't. I'd heard other horror stories about children surviving but having brain damage from having the oxygen cut off even for a short time. 

Hemma looked into my eyes again and said, "Child birth is my specialty. All of us possess the ability to heal, but like your doctors, we all have our areas where we excel, or specialties I think you call them. My specialty, my special talent is birthing children. It is a rare and joyous event among our people. We are not fertile like you are. It is ... how do you say? Ironic for me. I can deliver babies, but I can never have one of my own. I have tried, but I am just not fertile. I guess that is the price I pay for my talent." 

I felt a wave of sympathy wash over me for her. She looked sad, but ultimately resigned to her place in life and her purpose. My trepidations faded away and I nodded my head. "I would like for you to be there." 

She smiled. "Maybe this time, you should tell your Dr. Louise ahead of time. She was not pleased to be surprised last time." 

Monica nodded. "I'll call her in the morning." 

Hemma turned to Dana. "I came to discuss something with you, but since you have company, it can wait. Could I see the children?" 

As I left the room, Dana nodded and waved her to follow and led her up the stairs. 

* * *

**BALTIMORE GENERAL HOSPITAL**  
**MATERNITY WARD**  
**BALTIMORE MD**

As predicted, Monica's baby girl was breech. This time Dr. Marin asked that Hemma show her how to turn the baby. Hemma instructed carefully, guiding her hands over Monica's abdomen with gentle care and showing her where to push to contract the muscles that would cause the baby to turn. 

Dr. Marin was glowing with excitement as she felt the baby move into position and shouted, "Oh my God!" 

Hemma had chuckled and eased Monica's pain as she delivered a perfectly healthy baby girl. John had taken Mulder's advice and the advice of the Lamaze classes they had attended and sat behind Monica throughout the birth, coaching and soothing her. 

Monica related the whole story afterwards. John was strutting like a peacock as he emerged into the waiting room with his new daughter, peeling the blanket back from her face to unveil her to us. 

Mulder grinned at him and said, "Incredible, isn't it?" 

John's face was alight with awe as he gazed at the little bundle in his arms and he said, "It's incredible, all right. I wasn't there when Barbara gave birth." 

His face became solemn and Mulder said, "No looking back, man. Just look forward." 

He smiled again and said, "Yeah, God, I still can't believe it." 

"What did you name her?" I asked. 

He smiled, "Luca Marie," she said softly. 

I nodded, smiling at him. "Unusual, but pretty." 

He stared at her again as she fussed and said, "I better get her back to her mommy." 

"We need to get going. My mother is probably going nuts at home. We'll talk to you later, John," I announced. 

He said, "Thanks for everything, guys. I was skeptical about Hemma but she really did help, didn't she?" 

I nodded. "I don't trust her 100 per cent, like I said yesterday, but I can't question her skill." 

He nodded. "I never trust anybody 100 percent. Well, except Monica and you guys." 

We smiled at him and made our way into the hall. "Talk to you later." 

* * *

**MULDERS' HOME**  
**INDIAN HEAD, MD**  
**LATER THAT DAY**

We arrived home to hear babies crying. We went to the nursery and found my mother hurriedly diapering one infant and saying, "Sean Ryan, you sit your fanny down and stop leaning over the edge!" 

I was laughing as I entered the nursery to see Sean leaning precariously over the edge of the playpen rail. I walked in and scooped him up. Melissa and Sean were 14 months old. I winced as I felt my stitches pull in my crotch. Mulder held out his arms. I handed Sean to him and picked up Missy who was sitting placidly in the bottom of the playpen. 

"Hi, Mom. How's it going?" 

She wiped her brow and picked up Samantha Colleen, as we had named her and put leaned her on her shoulder. "All right, but Jesus, I forgot how much work infants are." 

"How quickly we forget," I teased, remembering all the help she'd given when Sean and Missy were first born, and that she continued to give as they grew. 

"Dana, this isn't just caring for an infant. This is like running a day care!" she exclaimed. 

I laughed and said, "I'm going to get help, Mom. I know you can't do it all and neither can I, or both us together for that matter." 

"Are you going back to work?" she asked, a distressed note in her voice. 

"Not for three and half more weeks. And then I'm going to talk to Skinner. We are going to try and rearrange the X-Files. Skinner thinks he can justify having four full time agents. This way, Monica and I can work from the office. I'll do autopsies and the medical end. Monica will do any other research we need and Mulder and John can go into the field if needed." 

"Oh, that would be great!" she said, sounding relieved. 

I smiled at her. "I'm stubborn, Mom, but I'm not stupid. I know I can't go taking off in the field with four babies at home." 

She smiled gently. "I never said you were stupid, honey. Don't put words in my mouth." 

"I know, but you weren't confident I would be sensible either, were you?" 

She was silent and I just raised my eyebrow at her. She smiled finally and said, "Well, you must admit you haven't been the most careful person in the past." 

I shook my head with amusement. "I know, but I wasn't a mother before. And I know what a miracle this all is." 

"Thank God you have money," she mumbled. 

Mulder chuckled. "That's one thing we don't have to worry about. I'll always be able to support them. I have lots of investments too for the future, not just the cash." 

Maggie nodded. "I never doubted you would provide for them, Fox." 

He smiled at her. "We need to seriously talk about day care though. I don't want them to go out to a facility. I want to have someone come in, maybe even have a live in nanny." 

I turned to him. "Should we place an ad in the paper." 

"Not yet, there's something I need to discuss with you first." 

Maggie looked from one to the other and then said, "Well, I'll be going home now. I'm bushed." 

"Good night, Mom. And thanks for coming on short notice." 

"No problem, any time." 

I kissed her cheek and she set Samantha in her bassinet and retreated out the door, showing herself out. 

When she gone I said, "Let's get these two fed." 

We left the babies sleeping and carried Sean and Missy downstairs, putting them in high chairs and prepared their dinner, simple macaroni and cheese tonight with green beans. They made a mess as usual, eating with their hands and we smiled a lot over the dinner table as watched them enjoying their food. 

Mulder swallowed hard and said suddenly, "I'm the luckiest man in the world, Scully." 

I smiled at him. "I think I'm the luckiest woman in the world." 

"I don't know about that, but ... God, I never thought my life could be like this." 

"Me neither. Four kids ... Jesus, Mulder. I didn't want to seem uncertain in front of my mother, but what the hell are we going to do?" 

He was silent a moment and then said, "You know, you don't HAVE to work. You could just come in as a consultant when we needed you for the medical stuff." 

I shook my head. "I need to work Mulder. I love the kids, you know that. No one wants to be a better mother than I do, and I might stay home for a while, but eventually, I have to go back to work. I'll need a break from them too, and I'll shrivel up without the work." 

He nodded. "I thought you'd say that." 

"Are you angry?" 

"No, not at all." 

"What did you want to talk to me about that you didn't want to mention in front of my mother?" 

"Picked up on that, did you?" 

"Wasn't hard, even she knew it was time to leave." 

He chuckled. "Sorry, didn't mean to make it so obvious." 

"It's all right. What's on your mind?" 

"You know when I walked Hemma out last night?" 

"Yeah?" 

"She made an offer and I think maybe we should consider it, but we need to discuss it carefully." 

I sat up straighter, pushing my plate away. He was silent a moment and I stood, asking, "Coffee?" 

"Yeah, please," he muttered. 

I had made a pot when I was fixing dinner and now poured two big mugs and brought the cream and sugar to the table, setting his mug in front of him. He spooned in the sugar and cream, staring into the swirling liquid as if it held answers for him. I didn't like how serious he looked. 

"What is it, Mulder?" 

"She offered to be our nanny. She said she would even live here." 

My mouth fell open but other than that, I couldn't react. The impact of what he was saying hit me and I felt my eyes go wide. "You're kidding." 

"No, I'm not. And we would have to have lots and lots of rules and regulations for her to adhere to. We'd have to discuss it in detail and write up a list of rules for her follow, including interacting with the outside world." 

"She'd need a new wardrobe," I joked, surprised at my own levity. 

He laughed then, surprised that I would make a joke at this. "Yeah, among other things." 

"Are you really considering this?" 

"Well, yeah I am. The thing is that they can show up anytime. And even though they give us a schedule, how do we explain their visits to an outside nanny? How do we explain why these people come into our house and take blood from our children? How do we explain that every four months, we need to make a trip to Arizona for no apparent reason? Nobody takes that many vacations, not with four kids." 

He had a point there. I hadn't even thought of the complications of bringing someone else into our home. No matter what it would be complicated. 

He continued, "Then there's the possibility of them developing alien talents or powers. What then? Talk about freaking a babysitter out! We'd risk exposure by bringing someone else in." 

"Maybe we should talk to Monica first. She had talked about bringing the kids to the day care at the Hoover building." 

"Same problems for us. And when they are a little older, and we know more, I might consider it, but not now. We don't know what's going to emerge for them. And who better to develop and guide those talents than Hemma?" 

"Do you trust her?" 

"I have doubts still, but the fact remains, she's caused no harm to any of us. She has kept her word and she's helped both you and Monica with your births. She didn't have to help Monica. She has nothing to do with their project. It's like she did it because she is drawn to any woman who's pregnant. It's like an instinct with her. She receives a lot of pleasure from helping women give birth." 

"And you think she would receive a lot of pleasure from taking care of the children?" 

"I think so. It stands to reason. And we know she would protect them with her life. They are very important children to them. We might even be able to get more perks if she were living here, have more bargaining power, so to speak. We're lucky, you know? At any time they could have just taken the children away from us and there wouldn't have been a damn thing we could do about it. They could have abducted all of us if they felt the kids needed you to develop. I hate to admit it but they've been fair considering their agenda. They could still decide to take them if abilities emerge. If Hemma were here to teach them, they would be less likely to do that. They can't risk exposure because the kids use an ability in front of the wrong people." 

"Can we really trust her though?" 

"Don't worry. I'll never forget that they have an agenda. That's impossible to forget, but looking at the big picture, it seems like the most sensible solution for us." 

I was silent while I digested what he was telling me. It did make sense. I was naturally skeptical and because of that, I tried to think of any reasons why we shouldn't have this woman in our home. We couldn't stop her for one thing, but I didn't think she would barge in uninvited anymore unless she felt the children were in danger. We would run out of explanations quickly if we tried to bring in someone from the outside. I hadn't even thought of that, if the truth be told. I'd been too busy recuperating from the birth and still was recuperating. I felt suddenly overwhelmed. 

"I don't know if I can decide this right now." 

"You don't have to. I told her I would need a couple weeks to talk to you about it. You don't go back to work for almost a month, so we have some time to make a decision. I just wanted to tell you right away so that we could both be thinking about it. Given time, we can hopefully come up with any reasons why we shouldn't and work out the kinks in the idea." 

"It's a good idea. God, I'm still leery though. I don't really have any reason to be, beyond the obvious. She's done nothing to indicate she would harm us or the children." 

Sean thumped his spoon on his highchair tray and said, "HemHem!" 

We both looked at him in shock and Mulder said, "Sean, do you like Hemma?" 

"Like HemHem!" he said, banging his spoon again. 

We smiled at each other. "Well, there's an endorsement," I stated. 

Mulder smiled. "Let's get these two into the bath and down for the night." 

"Yeah, then I need to feed the other two. My boobs hurt," I declared. 

He waggled his eyebrows at me. "I can help with that!" he teased. 

I groaned at his lame innuendo and stood from the table. "I can't finish what I start right now, Mulder, so don't get any ideas. 

He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and I rolled my eyes, releasing Sean's tray from his high chair and setting it on the table. "Get Missy, would you?" I asked. 

He stood without further comment and took care of her while I unhooked Sean's bib and threw it on the table. I lifted him and smiled and he stared at me, "Mama!" he cried. 

I smiled wider, still taken a little off guard when I heard him or Missy call me Mama. I never thought any child would ever call me that. 

He hugged his arms around my neck and laid his head on my shoulder. I looked up to see Mulder staring at us. He swallowed hard again. "I'm one lucky bastard," he repeated, nuzzling Missy's head on his shoulder. Her eyes were already drooping toward sleep and we carried them upstairs. 

The babies were still amazingly sound asleep. Mulder said, "I'll sponge these guys off. You get ready for bed and relax, Scully." 

"I can help." 

"No, you're tired. I can see it in your eyes. Relax for now. I'll take care of this. You'll need to feed them when they wake up, so rest now." 

I nodded in gratitude and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. I put Sean in the playpen and headed out to our own bedroom through the connecting door to the nursery. 

There were three other bedrooms and an office on the second floor as well as two bathrooms. I washed up and slipped into bed wearing just my panties. A half hour later, Mulder came into the bedroom and stripped down. He stood at the edge of the bed, staring at me, his penis half erect and laying thickly against his thigh. "Stop staring at me," I said. 

He chuckled, "Now you should know by now that that isn't going to happen." 

I smiled. "Get in here." 

"Yes, Ma'am." He crawled in and turned me on my side, spooning up behind me. 

"How long do you think I have?" I asked. 

"Don't know. They're not like normal babies. They were still snoozing away when I left." 

I sighed and felt my eyes close in exhaustion. "I'm so tired." 

"Sleep baby," he whispered in my ear. He scooted back a bit and began to rub my low back. I moaned low in my throat, feeling the tension begin to ease from my muscles. 

He was silent and I reveled in his caring touch as she massaged my back then moved to my shoulders. He flipped me onto my back and proceeded to rub my thighs gently, slowly working out the tension. I sighed deeply and felt sleep close over me. 

* * *

I knew the moment she drifted into sleep. I kept rubbing her limbs lightly as I stared at her face, unlined in sleep. She was so beautiful to me. The fullness of her breasts and the new fullness of her hips no detraction from the effect she had on my body. My cock was hard and throbbing just from touching her like this in an affectionate, healing way. Despite my best attempts not to make it sexual, she always made my body respond. 

She moaned lightly in her sleep as I slid up next to her, watching her sleep. I was tired, but not nearly as exhausted as she was. An hour went by before I heard the first snuffle on the baby monitor, following quickly by a soft cry of distress. I hated to wake her. 

I slipped out of bed, figuring I could give her at least a few more minutes and made my way into the nursery. Samantha had rolled onto her side and was kicking her legs, her little hands balled into tight fists of distress. She saw me and rolled onto her back, letting loose with a loud cry, "Wwwwwaaaaaa!" 

"Shhhhh!" I soothed her, picking her up. Charlie woke up within seconds after that and began grunting, "Ugg, uhhh, aahhhh!" 

"Shhhh!" I admonished again, reaching with one arm to scoop him up. I had an arm under each little diapered butt as I made my way back to the bedroom. Scully was sitting up, having piled pillows behind her back to prop herself up. Missy was pawing at my chest, her wet mouth open on my pec, rooting for a nipple. 

I chuckled and leaned over as Scully took her away from me. I said, "Sorry, Missy, can't help you there." 

Scully smiled and positioned her below her swollen breast, leading her nipple to her mouth. "Oww!" she grunted as Missy locked on, but then she relaxed. 

"Little zealous, are we?" I asked. 

Scully nodded. "And how." 

I sat on the bed, patting Charlie's back. We'd named him Charles William. Scully said he reminded her of her brother with the tuft of bright red head perched in on top of his head. His eyes were blue as the sky, just like Scully's. Samantha was dark like me, her eyes a dark hazel, her skin ruddy. She however, was bald as a cue. 

She suckled enthusiastically as I watched. The picture of Scully breastfeeding was one that would be seared into the back of my eyelids for a lifetime. I'd watched her many times before when she had still breast fed Sean and Missy. The sight never ceased to fill me with a sense of awe and reverence, a sense of the miraculous, that we were here like this. We would never be a normal couple and that was all right. Our children would never be normal either. I wished we could be a normal family sometimes. 

Then I would remember that if it weren't for alien interference, Scully would never have conceived. And because of it, we were now the parents of four healthy babies. Of course, it was their fault that she was barren in the first place, but they could have done all this in a lab. Instead they chose to let her have these babies when they realized they could make her fertile again. 

I felt overwhelmed on a regular basis, wondering if I could be the man that I needed to be. I gave thanks to my parents, as screwed up as they were, for leaving all their money to me. It was the one blessing they had bestowed on me. It gave me the means to support us without worry. With all the other worries on our plate, at least money wasn't one of them. 

I still wanted to work. And understanding the plight of the aliens and the government cover-ups was closer now than it had ever been. We were in danger from government factions that knew we were aware of lots of things we shouldn't know. Oddly enough, I don't think they knew that we were so intimately involved with the aliens. 

Only time would tell if we made the right choices as we went along. It was frightening to be responsible for these little lives now. It was also an exhilarating feeling to know that I had everything I'd always wanted and more. I had the love of a good woman and children of my own. I had a family and if I were to die tomorrow, despite all the tribulations, I would die a happy man. 

* * *

* * *

**PART 3 (NC-17)**  
**MULDERS' HOME**  
**INDIAN HEAD, MD**  
**ONE MONTH LATER**

Hemma smiled as she stood at the door, watching us get into the car. It was Scully's first day back to work, and she was skittish as I'd ever seen her. She was leaving her babies in the hands of another for the first time. She'd gone on little trips to the store and such, but this would be the first time she would be away for a whole day. I could see the fear in her eyes, despite long talks and negotiations that had brought us to this point. Hemma would have to prove herself, despite everything. 

She was not allowed to let anyone in the house when we were gone other than Skinner, the Lone Gunmen, and Scully's mother, or John and Monica. If any deliveries or such were brought she was to sign for them and have them leave them outside the house. No other aliens were to be let into the house unless we were there to supervise. 

At the slightest sign of trouble, she was to call us. She had cell phone and beeper numbers if one should be out of range and our numbers at work. If the children displayed any abilities, she was to tell us immediately and in detail as soon as we returned home. There were to be no secrets. 

We'd found out something odd. The aliens were good at telling half a truth or withholding information, but when asked a direct question, it seemed that they couldn't lie. They were incapable of it. So if we were skeptical of an answer, more pointed questions tended to yield answers, sometimes hesitant, but truthful answers. 

This gave us an added measure of confidence in our dealings with them. We might not always like the answers but we were no longer worried about being lied to. That was the paradox of these creatures. They'd never actually lied to us now that we had time and experience to look back on. They had simply NOT told us things. 

Life was about to fall into a routine that would last for nearly a year. Hemma stayed with our children during the day. She also took in Monica's baby. It was like a little day care in our house during the hours of 9 to 5. Any more children, and we would have had to apply for a daycare license for Hemma. That would have raised some complications! But five children was an acceptable number without a license pursuant to the law of the land. 

I checked all these things out and tried to cover all the angles beforehand. The last thing we needed was some nosey neighbor complaining that we were running an unlicensed daycare out of our house. And so, confident that the bases were finally covered, we set off for the office. 

Scully was silent but resigned and we soon fell into a routine that worked well for us. 

Every four months, we spent a weekend in Arizona at a three-bedroom cabin I had bought. Hemma slept in one room, Scully and I in another and the children in the third. It was tight, but it was temporary and for just the one weekend three times a year. 

We shared our culture with Hemma and she was a quick study. Without having to buy clothes, she simply shape shifted and her clothing appeared in styles that she found in Cosmopolitan and Vogue magazines. She was the best-dressed nanny in Maryland, I was sure! We were surprised to come home one day and find that she had cut her hair in a shoulder length bob that very nearly resembled Scully's hairdo. She explained that she was tired of the children pulling her hair. 

Her humor and speech patterns improved as time went on and within a year you never would have known that she was anything but a nanny from Maryland, a very TALL nanny, but just a nanny nonetheless. Her husband, Hemplar, with Hexla's help had managed to buy a house about five miles away from ours. At night she would go to him and return early in the morning. Scully regularly pumped her breasts and left her milk in bottles lined up like little soldiers in the refrigerator for Hemma to use. 

Nearing the end of the year, Charles and Samantha were finally weaned off her breast milk and sucking down Soy milk like troopers. Hemma gave them regular physical exams. She regularly examined Scully as well until she was fully healed. 

Near the end of the year, she told us that the aliens were working with another couple to create more hybrid babies. She explained in this case that one of the aliens had managed to get involved with a human woman and convinced her to be inseminated. She knew he was an alien but didn't know the full extent of his abilities or the ultimate purpose of their project. 

Later we found out that the alien of whom she spoke was Hexla, the one most well versed in 'fitting in' to our society. She giggled as she told us that he was widely advertising the pleasures of human sex like a kid in a candy store. Although he couldn't directly impregnate the woman, they would use sperm extracted from other male abductees and then inject the baby with Hexla's DNA. He was excited to be a part of the project in this way. 

We felt sorry for the poor woman that had no clue what she was getting into. I knew there were plenty of women and men out there that believed in aliens and would be able to accept their existence. I also knew that their plans for integrating with our world would be less than palatable to even those that accepted the existence of aliens. I wondered about the woman a lot, but also knew there was nothing I could do to stop the project. My interference could make things a whole lot worse for her. As tough as it was to mind our own business in this regard, we resolved not to get involved. We had enough to deal with. 

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

At the age of 2, Sean and Missy began to develop abilities. They would heal their own scraped knees and such. It was clear that they were telepathic, at least with each other. Hemma worked with them on this and developed their ability to communicate silently to a fine art. 

I found that my ability to sense emotions was becoming acute and Hemplar paid several visits over the year and helped me to learn to control it, block the cacophony of emotions that would barrage me in a crowd, and to focus in on an individual when I wanted to. 

I found this came in handy with the children and with Scully and in my work. I could tell when the children were upset about something and was usually able to get out of them what was going on. 

All this was disturbing at first, but became second nature with practice. The younger twins were mobile now and walking, albeit on unsteady legs and created a mountain of mischief. There was rarely quiet time in our house anymore with four small, active children. 

We saw quickly that they all had intelligence levels way above the norm for their ages and decided to begin home schooling them. We still planned on sending them to school. They needed to learn to integrate with others and have playmates as well. First, however, we needed to find a way to get them to understand that they were different and could not reveal their abilities to their friends or teachers before letting this happen. We figured we had a couple more years before this became an issue. We began slowly, taking them out to neighborhood events, and church and such at first to get them used to talking to other people and meeting friends. 

John and Monica were helpful in this way, and took an active part in finding activities we could participate in. They raised their daughter alongside our children and we were like a big commune sometimes. They stayed in Georgetown but were frequent visitors to our house and Monica drove her daughter to our house to stay with Hemma every day before heading into the office. 

* * *

Life had been so crazy lately that I was beginning to wonder if we would ever have any time alone ever again. Tonight was our second wedding anniversary and my mother and sister-in-law; Tara, had agreed to take the children for an overnight pajama party with Tara's two children, Matt and Michael. It was ostensibly a birthday party for Matthew, who at the age of four held court over his little cousins. Luca was also invited to the party and Monica and John were relieved to have a night alone to themselves as well. 

We finished dinner at about six o'clock and once dishes were taken care of, I turned to Scully and pulled her into a tight embrace. She smiled up at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. 

"Want to watch a movie?" I suggested. 

"Nope," she replied immediately. 

I grinned. "What would you like to do to entertain ourselves, Mrs. Mulder?" 

A lascivious grin spread over her face and she waggled her eyebrows at me. I burst out laughing and said, "Are you coming on to me, Scully?" 

Her answer was to slide her hand over the front of my faded jeans and cup my growing package in her tiny hand. 

I grunted and lost my humor immediately, croaking out, "Upstairs, woman." 

She raised her eyebrow at me but didn't comment on my Neanderthal instructions. I followed her up the stairs. Once inside the bedroom, for the first time in months, I didn't bother to close the door. I immediately began tugging at her clothes and she started on mine. 

We were naked and panting with anticipation in a matter of minutes. I was so fired up; I hoped I didn't lose it too soon. 

She flopped on the bed and I straddled her, rolling her onto her stomach. I palmed her creamy, white rump and ran my fingers down the crack of her ass and into the foamy wetness between her thighs. 

She moaned softly and raised her butt off the mattress like an offering. My hungry mouth sank down and sucked her soft skin into mouth as I placed open-mouthed kisses on her ass, my hands moving up her waist and sliding under her body to cup her breasts in my hands. 

I felt her nipples pucker against my palms and felt an answering throb in my cock as I always did when I knew I was arousing her. I leaned over her, rubbing my shaft between her butt cheeks and smearing precum all over her anus. She moaned and I kissed the back of her neck, moving my lips to her ear. 

"I feel wild, baby. I want to fuck you rough." 

She groaned. I'd been surprised early on to find out she liked a little dirty talk if it didn't go over the top. It made me mindless with lust when I heard her pouty lips spew out words like cock, fuck and pussy. 

Her head turned on her shoulder and she said, "Fuck me, just like this." 

You didn't have to ask me twice. I shoved a pillow under her hips and aimed my now rigid and throbbing cock at the V in her legs. I pressed lightly and felt it push on her sphincter and then slide down into her wetness. I poked the head inside and stopped there, feeling the muscles of her womb contracting already. Oh this was going to be so good, I thought. She didn't know it yet, but I planned to screw her all night long. 

I pulled my glans in and out of her sucking little hole until she whimpering and begging me. "Please, Mulder! Oh Jesus, just shove it in. Oh God, it's been so long. I've gotta have you. Fill me up baby." 

I couldn't take the tease any more and snapped my hips, burying my swollen organ deep into her guts, feeling her warmth surround me and ripple around me. "Oh God!" she shouted. 

"How do you want it, Scully?" I panted, holding myself inside and savoring the feeling of her hot, tight muscles wavering around my shaft. 

"Hard and fast, deep strokes," she panted out. 

I retreated fairly slowly, trying to tease her again and she whined, "Muuhulldeerr!" 

I slammed back into her and she grunted. "Oh yeah!" 

I couldn't tease any longer and began plunging my cock in and out of her so hard I was bouncing her hips on the bed. I leaned over her, taking my weight on my forearms and slid my legs together alongside the outside of her hers. I pressed them together, tightening her opening even further. 

She moaned, "Oh just like that, Mulder." 

I continued piercing her, feeling spikes of pleasure race through my body as she cried out her joy at every plunge. I hitched up higher on her back and raised onto my knees, thrusting almost straight down and I hoped, hitting her G-spot. She shouted, "Oh Fuck! Yes, Mulder, yes!" 

Three more rough, bouncing strokes and her legs quivered and I felt her velvet walls clamp down on my cock like a hundred tiny fingers. I gritted my teeth in an effort not to come and felt her juices squirt out all over my crotch as my balls slapped against her pubic bone. 

She shuddered and shook as she came down. I slowed down my thrusting but didn't stop. I watched her ass winking at me with each stroke and had an overwhelming urge to take her there. We'd only done it couple of times and it had been a long time. I didn't know if we still had any KY jelly, but I suspected Scully always kept some in her medical bag. 

I stopped and just laid on top of her buried deep and letting my raging hard on cool down a bit. "Scully?" I croaked. 

"Yeah? Why'd you stop?" 

"I want to try ..." 

"What?" 

"Remember when we ..." I stopped and pulled out of her, pressing my cock, now dripping with her juices against her tiny back door. 

She gasped as she got the message. "Oh fuck," she muttered. 

"We don't have to, I just felt like trying it again, ... if you want..." I hedged. 

She took my hands and pulled them under her to cup her breasts. "Aaaawwww, my nipples got hard just from you saying that," she ground out. 

It was my turn to groan. "I don't have any KY," I said, sounding breathy with excitement. 

"You're wet enough, use me for lube," she said. 

I hummed as I sunk my cock into her wet hole again and stroked with little thrusts, coating myself. I emerged again and shivered as the cool air hit my heated rod. I wouldn't have been surprised to see steam rising off of it. I felt like it was on fire. One hand held her butt cheek to the side, the other grabbed my penis as I sat on my haunches and scooted into a better position. Her hands rose up and grabbed the headboard slats for support. 

"Relax now, Scully," I whispered as I gently pressed against her asshole. She moaned and took a deep breath, visibly relaxing. 

I applied steady pressure but it wasn't enough. "Harder," she whispered. 

I pressed harder and saw her skin begin to stretch and widen as the muscle gave way. "Oh God, Oh God, Oh God," I chanted quietly as I felt the head of my penis part her muscle and then pop inside. 

"Oh!" she cried out. 

I stopped, letting her adjust. "O.K.?" I asked after a moment. 

"Yes, keep going," she whispered. 

I leaned forward more, towering over her tiny frame and put my back behind the tiny strokes. I felt her muscles relax a bit and I pressed in further. "Oh yeah, deeper, Mulder, deeper." 

I groaned, continuing my little strokes and sinking a little deeper each time. She had about half of me when I lifted up and sat back on my haunches again, grabbing her hips and began to stroke a little more forcefully. 

She suddenly cried out, "Go Mulder. Yeah, that's it. Go, stuff it in. Stuff my ass full!" 

Her words made my head spin and I stroked especially hard, harder than I meant to and felt my cock dive into her bowels, nearly to the hilt. "Ahhhhhh, fuck, yes!" she cried out just as I was about to apologize for going too fast. 

"Oh Scully, oh it's so good, so tight. Oh, I'm so hard for you." 

She grunted and came up on her elbows and began rocking her hips back onto me. I shouted and began banging into her, feeling my nuts bounce off her wetness with every stroke. I was all the way in and pulling back until just the head was inside and plunging into her ass just like it was her pussy. 

I watched my cock sink inside her little ass, over and over again, feeling my balls draw up tight to my shaft and begin to boil with cum. "Oh, I'm not gonna last long. Touch yourself, Scully." 

Her hand shot between her legs and two fingers buried themselves in her cunt. She stroked them in and out roughly in time with my thrusts and I could feel them through the thin membrane pressing on the underside of my cock. 

"Oh shit, come for me baby!" 

A few strokes later, she went suddenly rigid, suspended in time for a moment, her head thrown back, her hair splayed over her shoulders, her little ass stuck up in the air. Then she howled. "Ohhhhhhh, oowwwwwww, aahhhhhhhhh, ohyeah, ohyeah, oh YEAH!" 

I felt her contractions and I was all done. My nuts spasmed and cum rocketed up my shaft. I plunged into her as deeply as I could go and held her hips tight to my groin as I unloaded deep into her bowels, feeling the warmth of my jism backwash around my cock and begin to leak out and run down between her legs over her fingers. 

She lifted her fingers away and brought them to her mouth, licking our combined juices of them and humming, "Mmmmmm." 

I nearly choked at the erotic picture she made, turning her head to the side so I could see her licking her fingers and then her lips. 

"Jesus, Scully, you trying to kill me?" I asked, as I felt my cock pulse and begin to deflate, still embedded deep in her ass. 

I slowly lowered myself over her body, the pillow slightly elevating her ass and laid my head between her shoulder blades. Her chest lowered to the mattress, her hands to either side of her head, turned sideways on the sheet. I knew she liked my weight on her, but I didn't want to crush her. "Too much?" I asked. 

"No. Perfect. God, that was so sexy," she muttered. 

"You are so sexy," I countered. 

She hummed again and then wiggled her ass. I groaned as I felt my now flaccid penis slink out of her tight hole. 

"I don't think it gets any better than that, do you?" she asked quietly. 

I smiled and kissed her back. "No, I don't think so. God, I love you so much." 

She licked her lips. "I love you too, Mulder. Want to shower?" 

"In a minute." 

"Then what are we going to do with the rest of our night off?" she inquired. 

"We're going to eat a snack, get some wine and jump in the Jacuzzi. With any luck, I'll be rejuvenated by then." 

"Oh ho! You thinking you're good for another round are you?" she teased. 

"At least," I said smugly. 

She chuckled then and pushed up. I rolled off her and onto my back. She cuddled into my side and yawned. "You're on, sexy man." 

"This feels good too." 

"Yeah, it does." 

"But I didn't kiss you enough or pay nearly enough attention to your beautiful breasts." 

"No?" 

"No, I'll have to fix that before the night's over." 

"You're going to wear me out." 

"Yes, I am. Who knows when we'll have the chance again, the house all to ourselves. I'm taking full advantage. Cat naps are allowed, but I plan to keep you up most of the night." 

"My, my, think we're still twenty years old, do we?" she teased again. 

"Just you wait, lady. Just you wait. I may be on the other side of forty. But my dick sees your body and loses twenty years in an instant." 

She reached down and took hold of my penis as it lay against the crease at the top of my thigh. It spasmed and began to harden in her hand. 

"Oh!" she breathed out. 

I chuckled. "Told you so, smarty pants," I teased. 

She kissed my chest and began to stroke me again. I moaned as I felt blood go south again and stiffen me partially in her hand. 

"We aren't going to make it to the snack and wine if you keep that up." 

"Any objections?" 

"Nope, but let's move this party to the Jacuzzi." 

"You got it," she said and let go of me, sliding to the side of the bed. "Quick shower first," she declared. 

I nodded and followed her to the bathroom. It felt good to prance around naked for a change. I remembered when I used to do it all the time in my apartment. But those had been lonely times and I wouldn't trade this for anything. 

* * *

MONICA  & JOHN'S TOWNHOUSE  
**GEORGETOWN, D.C.**  
**THE SAME NIGHT**

"Make love to me, John." 

He lowered me to the bed and I ran my hands over his washboard abdomen. He moaned as I took his rigid shaft in my hand and stroked lightly, spreading the precum over the head. 

He kissed me as he moved his hand between my legs, testing my readiness. I was soaking wet and spread my legs further to give him total access. He hummed in the back of his throat and moved down to kiss the tender skin of my neck. 

He moved my legs over his hips and slipped between my legs, taking my hand away from him and pinning each of my hands next to my head on the pillow. He swiveled his hips until he found my moist opening and slipped slowly inside in one smooth stroke, his lips never leaving my mouth. 

I moaned and hitched my hips up and my legs higher, feeling him sink deeper. He groaned and breathed heavily in my ear. "God, you feel so good, Monica." 

"You too," I breathed out. "Make love to me," I said again. 

He balanced himself and began stroking me slowly. I raised my hips to meet each of his thrusts, watching the pleasure track across his face as his lips curled back and breath hissed between his teeth, "Aaaahhhhh, God, that feels so good," he said. 

His movements were slow and languid but steady as he thrust into me, over and over again. I felt myself climbing slowly toward climax. His head dropped down and suckled on my nipple. My back arched off the bed in response and I hollered, "Oh yeah, suck it hard, John." 

He grunted but sucked harder, his teeth occasionally biting down onto my puckered nub and sending slices of sensation straight to my womb. "Oh yes, baby, bite me a little," I instructed. I had been afraid to tell him what I wanted in the beginning, but we were very free now. 

He bit gently, sucked, and bit gently again. My arousal climbed into the red zone and I slammed my hips into his. He took the hint and began to stroke faster. I shouted, "Faster, John. I'm so close. Make me come, baby." 

He began pounding me, lowering his body and dragging his stomach over my pubic bone, rolling my clit between us. I hollered out an unintelligible sound as my climax roared through me. My head tossed back and my eyes slammed shut as white lights flashed behind eyelids and my womb contracted almost painfully with pleasure. 

He rode it out with me and then asked me to turn over. I got onto all fours and he slammed back into me, bucking harshly as he raced toward his own release. I felt his cock grow super stiff and pulse mightily. Then he shouted as he unloaded inside me. "Oh CHRIST, YEAH. GOD, I want you pregnant again!" 

I gasped at his hollered pronouncement and he collapsed on my back as his orgasm died out. He panted in my ear and said, "I'm sorry, Monica, I don't know why I let that out ... I ..." 

"Did you mean it?" 

He was silent a moment and then said, "Yes, I want to have another baby." 

"Then we'll have another one," I said quietly, secretly elated. I'd wanted another child, but had hesitated to broach the subject. Our lives were still pretty crazy, but work had calmed down some and he and Mulder didn't leave town as much as they used to. 

"Really?" he asked tentatively. 

"I'll go off the pill tomorrow." 

He rolled off me and pulled my face to his. He kissed me deeply. "I was afraid you'd think I was nuts to want another one." 

"I was thinking the same thing." 

"It probably isn't the smartest thing we could do," he said. 

"No, but I love you. John. And I want to have two kids." 

"Me too," he said softly and kissed me again. This one filled with love and affection, our lust now sated. 

"That means you'll have to fuck me regularly until I'm knocked up again," I teased. 

"So crude, you little hussy!" he teased. 

I laughed. "Think you can handle it?" 

He grinned. "I KNOW I can." 

We both smiled and kissed again. I wouldn't be getting pregnant tonight, but I planned to get in a lot of practice. 

* * *

* * *

**PART 4 (PG-13)**  
**MULDERS' HOME**  
**INDIAN HEAD, MD**  
**TWO YEAR LATER**

**DANA SCULLY'S DIARY**

My children, Sean and Missy were four years old. Samantha and Charles were three years old. 

That's when it happened. Mulder's and my world was turned upside down. 

We had been informed through Hexla that there was still a rebel group of aliens that were trying to sabotage the project. They wanted to kill all the hybrids they could find. They felt that all the genetic experiments were an affront to nature and their race should just naturally die out. They were the alien version to our purists that believed anything we did upset the delicate balance of nature. They were considered radicals by the other aliens, the ones that supported the project. They had their own ship, had come to earth separately from what we called the 'mother ship'. The aliens were looking for them but hadn't found their ship yet. The new rebel aliens had the same cloaking technology as the others had so it was difficult at best. The earth was a large place to search and they could be anywhere. They didn't even know if they were on this continent. 

Hexla had brought his "mate", Cindy to the house to introduce us. She'd learned more than she ever wanted to know about alien conspiracies and plans. I thought she was going to be sick as we talked to Hexla and she pieced together what our lives were like and how our children were tested every four months. Hexla had simply taken her child on weekends and accomplished what we voluntarily did by bringing our children to Arizona. She'd had no idea what was going on. 

She did now. 

He'd moved her and himself in with Hemplar and Hemma. This way he could keep a better eye on her and they were all close to us. They expected them to seek out the children, but they didn't know when or how. That they didn't have a clue was more frightening than us not having a clue. Not much frightened them and I could see the worry in their faces and tones as they spoke of the dangers. 

Hemplar had taken to coming each day to stay with the children with Hemma for added protection. They didn't think they would send an army, but rather try to 'steal' the children stealthily, rather than have a face-to-face fight. 

They were wrong about that too! They didn't send an army, but they did send an 'abduction squad' of four aliens, and they did fight, ferociously as a matter of fact. Even my children had to fight for their lives. Sean and Missy had the intelligence of eight year olds and had protected Samantha and Charles, but I'll get to that later. 

We still have our children and life goes on, but we suffered our losses. Hemma died in the battle, protecting our children. They had given us what they called 'hit picks', the chosen weapons of the bounty hunters. Monica, John, Mulder, and I all carried them on our person at all times, tucked into the pouch attached to our gun holsters and hidden beneath our work clothes. These were the ice pick-like weapons that would kill an alien. 

So what happened? 

Mulder and I both received 911 calls on our beepers. We sped home at top speed and crashed through our back door with weapons drawn to find Hemplar and Hemma in fierce combat with four rebel aliens. They were easy to recognize, having been unable to keep their human shapes. Their bulging head yawned grotesque as they fought hand to hand. If they'd had guns, Hemplar and Hemma had apparently managed to relieve them of their weapons at that point. But they all still had their hit picks. 

We immediately saw the problem. Both Hemplar, Hemma and two of the aliens were wounded and spraying their vaporous, poisonous blood all over our living room. Fortunately, we'd planning for this and ran to the kitchen, grabbing the gas masks from the cupboard, and slipping them on. Direct contact could still burn our skins, but at least we could breath without worry. 

We ran back in, seeing that Hemplar and Hemma had maneuvered them so their backs were to us in the doorway. They were back to back and each trying to strangle one of the rebels as the other two attempted to pry them apart so they could get at the back of their necks. 

There was no way we could shoot and not hit Hemplar and Hemma. We drew our hit picks and extracted the lethal prongs of metal, rushing into the fight. We each took out a rebel, the ones that were trying to pry Hemplar and Hemma apart. They fell where they stood, hissing green blood, and dissolving on the carpet. We jumped back in fear of being sprayed with their blood. 

I was splashed and whipped off my jacket as I saw the poisonous goo eat through my sleeve. I looked up in time to see Hemma make her fatal mistake. She reared back and threw her weight into the alien in front of her. This pulled her head away from Hemplar's back. The rebel grabbed her sarong and she was towed forward as they landed heavily on the floor. He had his back to the floor, reached up and plunged his pick into the back of her neck as she screamed. 

I cried out, "Nnnooo, you bastard!" 

Hemma flopped to the side on the carpet. The rebel sat up, giving me a clear shot and I pumped bullets into his chest to slow him down. As he slumped forward, Mulder stood over him and plunged his pick into his neck. He began to hiss and dissolve. I ran to Hemma, realizing she wasn't dissolving and wondering if the blow hadn't been fatal. I couldn't get too close though, for fear of being sprayed, but I saw that her hands were stemming the flow of blood. 

Both hands were on the back of her neck. Mulder and Hemplar struggled with the super strength of the remaining rebel. With Mulder's help, he was able to make his kill stab and the fourth alien fell. 

He rushed to Hemma's side and knelt next to her. She lifted her head, her eyes mournful and said, "I have to transfer." 

"What?" I asked, not knowing what she was talking about. 

Hemplar's face crumpled with grief, but he merely nodded. "I'm sorry," he said softly. 

She smiled a pained smile and said, "You loved me well, Hemplar. Live for me." 

He nodded. 

"Why isn't she dissolving?" Mulder asked. 

Hemplar looked up at him and said, "He missed the mark, but she is still mortally wounded. She must transfer her powers and knowledge before she dies or they are lost." 

"There's no way to save her?" he asked frantically. I could see his disbelief and not surprisingly, his grief. We had come to depend and even like Hemma, maybe even trust and love her a bit. 

Hemplar shook his head sadly. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "Who?" 

She smiled and rolled onto her back, only one hand holding the hole in the back of her neck. Her other hand stretched out to the limit toward me and she said, "Hold my hand, Dana Scully." 

I shook my head, realizing what she was saying. "What? You can't be serious!" 

"You are the only female here. It is you or one of the children. They are too young to handle it." 

"What will happen?" 

"You will gain my knowledge and ... some other things. Hemplar will help you." 

Hemplar reached out and tugged my wrist forward. Hemma grabbed it with surprising strength. He looked at me and said, "Please, it is important to us that we not lose ... everything we are. I know you don't understand, but trust me. You will not be hurt." 

I felt hot tears scald my cheeks and pool in my gas mask. In that split second, I made my decision. I couldn't deny them. My fingers curled around Hemma's hand and I gripped her in return. She smiled and then it began. 

An incredible wave of nausea hit me and I cried out, "Ohh God!" 

I felt Mulder there instantly, behind me as I knelt on the floor, my hand stretched out toward her, holding her hand. Images and feelings rushed through me at the speed of light, too fast to grab hold of any one. My head spun with dizziness and I felt myself sway. A second later, Mulder's arms were clasped around my body as he knelt behind me and cradled my body against his chest. 

As though through a tunnel I heard him say, "If she's hurt, so help me God, I'll kill you myself." His voice was like an echo. 

I heard Hemplar respond, "She feels sick but she will not be hurt. I promise." 

I cried out again as all my muscles go rigid. My head thrust back and crashed into Mulder's chest, causing him to grunt. Just as suddenly, I felt everything in my body go limp. My head swam but then my vision cleared and I focused on Hemma. 

Her lips curled into an angelic smile and she whispered, "Thank you, Dana Scully. You can teach your own children now. It has been an honor to work with you." 

Her head turned slightly and her hand rose to Hemplar's cheek. Her smiled faded and she said, "Goodbye my mate. Carry on in my name." 

Hemplar clutched her to his chest and then she was gone. He didn't say anything, just picked her up and carried her outside. We followed at a distance and stood on the back porch as we watched him carry her onto the beach. When he was a good distance out, he laid her down and rolled her onto her side. He drove his pick into the back of her neck, apparently into the correct spot and she began to hiss and dissolve into the white sand of the beach. 

The sunset glowed fiercely on the horizon and we stood there crying, removing our masks, and clutching each other with arms about each other's waists. I jerked suddenly and said, "Oh my God, the kids!" 

Mulder jerked in my arms and looked panicked. "Where are they?" 

"The basement," I said, not stopping to take time to wonder how I knew that. 

We raced back into the house to the basement door in the center of the house. We arrived just in time to see it open and all four children emerge. It was then I realized that the stairway leading to the second floor was destroyed. 

"Oh, babies!" I cried, falling to my knees. 

Sean stood with his hand clasping Charlie's, and Missy stood holding Samantha's hand. Mulder knelt down next to me. The boys went to him and the girls came to me. We clutched them to our chests, holding back the sobs of relief at seeing them unharmed. 

This was how Hemplar found us. He stood quietly like a sentinel while we composed ourselves and ran our hands over them, reassuring ourselves that they weren't hurt. 

I stood finally, my hands still on the girls' heads, needing the contact. I glanced at the stairs and said, "What happened here?" 

Sean was apparently the appointed spokesperson for the group and said, "We were upstairs, and they were about to run up the stairs." 

Mulder glanced down at him. "And then what happened." 

"I knew they could overpower us and we had to protect Sam and Charlie." 

A lump formed in my throat, hearing his fierce determination and loyalty. Mulder coaxed him. "So what did you do?" 

"I waited till they were in the middle of the stair case, and then Missy and I made it collapse. They fell back down to the floor. One of them was almost knocked out." 

I stood with my mouth hanging open. "How ... how did you make it collapse?" I asked softly. 

He turned his guileless eyes to me and said, "We both just knelt down and made it vibrate until the nails let loose." 

My breath hitched in my throat as I gasped. Hemplar smiled sadly and said, "That was very smart, Sean and very brave." 

He beamed at Hemplar and then looked around the living room. His smile faded and he looked back at Hemplar. "She's gone isn't she? She didn't make it?" 

Hemplar nodded, his lips pressed tight together. "She died honorably." 

"She died for us, didn't she?" he asked in a heart breaking childish voice. It was easy to forget how young they were because of their developed speech and intelligence. But the emotions were still that of a four year old. 

Hemplar nodded. "Yes, she loved you very much." 

All of them began to cry and Mulder and I sat on the floor and hugged them to us, letting them go through their grief. Missy sobbed for a while then sniffled. She raised her head and said, "Who will help us now?" 

My heart broke at her tender, frightened plea. And without thinking, I said, "I will, baby." 

Her eyes widened and I knew it was true in that moment. I knew I would be able to. The confidence flooded through me. "How?" Sean asked. 

Hemplar answered. "Hemma is still with us, children. She gave her soul to your mommy." 

Hearing him put it that way made my eyes tear up again and I pressed my lips together trying to control my emotions. They all nodded as though they understood. Little Samantha looked stern but said, "She told us about that, what happens when they die, just in case it ever happened to us, or just in case she had to transfer to us." 

Mulder and I sat stunned, wondering if she had known she was going to die, or had just prepared for the worst. Sean cleared his throat. "I'm glad you were here, Mommy." 

"Me too," I whispered. "Me too." 

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Although my abilities have increased daily, I'm still the same old Mulder. My wife, on the other hand, is a new woman, literally. It's scary sometimes. She has telepathy with the children. The way she describes it, she doesn't know something before hand, but as soon as the children mention something new, her brain is flooded with information on that subject. At that point, she imparts all the information that comes to her to the children so they can understand their abilities. 

She was still Scully and still beautiful but she had a hard time adjusting to all the knowledge in her head at first. She has my ability to read emotions, and Hemplar helped her to learn to control that as he did with me. As for the children, their bond with Scully was tighter by the day. 

They are strong, all of them, inhumanly strong and we coach them on curbing their strength and making sure they never hurt anyone, especially Luca who is their most frequent playmate. John and Monica have a little boy, Spencer, who is two years old and comes over quite often as well. Scully has gained an incredible strength as well. She has sparred with Hemplar and although he says she is not as strong as Hemma, she is impressive. Of course, being small, she doesn't have her height or reach, but it has made her a formidable force to be reckoned with, on and off the job. 

Cindy became our new nanny. Although she is shaken by the events of the past, she is determined to go on and have as normal a life as possible. They tried to take her child too, but Hexla was able to protect her and the child. He killed the two rebels that had been sent for his child. 

Hemplar comes often to check on the house and make sure Cindy is all right. He goes back to the ship more frequently, leaving the house to Cindy and Hexla. He has told us that their race mates for life and he will never mate again, not in the way they do anyway. He is considering trying to do what Hexla has done and find a human mate. No one will ever replace Hemma, but he admits to missing the contact with another. A human wouldn't have the telepathy with him or be able to speak his language, but Hexla swears it is the next best thing. Hexla left his planet before being mated and no one on this trip is suitable for him. 

Hemplar has taken over Hemma's duties as an Elder and so is required to spend more time on the ship. He says that the time needed diminishes as the project progresses. They have more females now tagged as candidates for insemination. 

* * *

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

We sat at the dining room table with all the children, eating dinner and talking about our day. 

I sighed and Scully looked at me. "Everything all right, Mulder?" 

"Yeah, I'm just tired." 

"Why don't you go to bed early tonight?" 

"I think I will." 

"May I be excused?" Sean asked. 

"Yes, you may all be excused, but take your plates into the kitchen." 

They all rose and carried their plates into the kitchen. We could hear them clanking into the sink. 

There was a flurry of footsteps as they all herded down to the basement that we had converted into a playroom. 

"What's really wrong, Mulder?" 

I frowned. Sometimes her new abilities weren't a blessing. Not that I wanted to hide anything from her per se, but sometimes I felt like there was nothing sacred. 

"I don't know. I guess I'm feeling a little out of sorts." 

"Does it have to do with work today?" she asked quietly. 

I nodded, admitting it was true. Earlier we'd chased a suspect into an alley and he'd jumped me. Being the fastest runner, I'd caught up to him first and was quite a bit ahead of the pack. He was a big man and had gotten the better of me, pinning me to the ground. As he was about to put his heel in my face, he'd gone flying into the air and crashed into the brick wall next to me. Scully had crashed into him from behind and he hadn't stood a chance. After hitting the wall, he'd crumpled to the ground. 

Scully had helped me up as other agents flooded the alley and took the man into custody. I stood there with mud all over my clothes, looking like I'd been worked over pretty good, which I had. One of the agents had snickered and said, "Hey spooky, the Mrs. had to save your ass again, huh?" 

Scully had sent him the 'death glare' and said, "If it wasn't for Mulder, you wouldn't have even caught him. You should be thankful he could run faster than all of you. The short agent with the Napoleon complex had slinked back down the alley without another word. 

I had to admit, I'd been humiliated all the same. 

"I'm sorry, Mulder. I saw him over you and I cracked. I couldn't let him keep beating you." 

"I know, Scully. You didn't do anything wrong." 

"You were embarrassed," she said. It was a statement, not a question. 

I cleared my throat, "Yes. I know I shouldn't be, but I was." 

I threw my hands into the air, "So there you have it. I'm a typical male, and I don't like being shown up by a woman, even you, Scully." 

She smiled affectionately and I grinned, realizing how childish I was being. 

She stood up as I pushed my chair back. She straddled my lap and put her hands on my shoulders. "You're still my hero," she teased. 

I laughed up into her face. "I'm sorry I'm being such a jerk." 

"No, I want you to tell me when you feel this way. I try to ... not do anything to call attention to myself. If I see you in trouble though, Mulder, I act without thinking. It's always been that way, even before I could ..." 

"Before you could toss a 200 pound man into the air against a brick wall," I finished for her. 

She smiled sadly into my face. "Yeah," she answered. She cleared her throat. "I love you, Mulder. I'd die to protect you, just like you'd die to protect me. That hasn't changed. And I'd be nothing without you by my side. Don't you realize that? You're my strength, my REAL strength. The strength inside me that makes me want to get up every day and carry on. I couldn't do it without you. So don't you ever feel inadequate next to me. I won't allow it." 

I chuckled now. "You won't allow it, huh?" 

"No I won't," she said sternly. 

I was quiet a moment and said, "You have to be careful, Scully. Another couple of seconds and they would have seen you do that." 

"I know, but I ..." 

"What?" I asked when I sensed that she'd cut herself off on purpose. 

She swallowed. "Among other things, I can feel people around me. I knew where they were and how much time I had." 

"Oh." 

She shook my shoulder lightly. "Hey, it's an asset. Please don't let it come between us." 

"I know. I won't and ninety-nine percent of the time, I'm damn glad you can do all these things. Just once in a while ..." 

"It hits you hard that you can't do the same things." 

I nodded. She bent down and kissed me. She then raised her lips and said, "But there are other things you can do that nobody else can." 

"What would those things be?" 

"Make me feel like the luckiest woman in the world. Give me the best orgasms of my life ..." she trailed off. 

"Oh yeah?" I asked, my voice suddenly gone breathy. 

"Oh yeah," she repeated. "How about I remind you of the things you can do?" 

"You're on, G-woman." I paused. "What about the kids?" 

"I'll tell them not to disturb us for an hour or so." 

I nodded and stood up; sliding her body down mine till her feet touched the floor and feeling my groin stir with arousal. I fully expected her to communicate with them silently as she had taken to doing when they were in another room, but instead she took my hand and led me to the basement door. She opened it and yelled down, "Kids ... daddy and I are going to be tied up for an hour or so, all right?" 

"Yeah, Yup, O.K." came the shouts from the basement. 

"Don't disturb us unless it's an emergency, O.K.?" 

"You got it!" Sean hollered. 

I chuckled and then smiled at her concession. She was doing things normally to make me feel comfortable. "Scully, you didn't have to do that." 

"I know, but I should anyway so I don't slip up in front of company." 

I took her hand and dragged her up the stairs. She laughed at my haste as I picked her up against my chest and twirled her into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind us. 

"I love you, Scully." 

"I love you too, Mulder. More than anything in the world, I love you. Don't ever forget that." 

"I know," I said softly and then leaned down to kiss her deeply. 

She responded in kind and I felt myself harden against her stomach. 

She broke the kiss and said, "We're going to be all right, Mulder." 

"I know. Just love me." 

"Always, baby. Always," she whispered, and reached for my belt buckle. 

* * *

Things might always be strange at Chez Mulder, but as long as Scully and I were together, I knew that nothing could defeat us. Who knew what adventures would come before us. No matter what, as long as this incredible woman loved me, I was confident we could make it through anything. 

**THE END.**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Donnilee


End file.
